Team Valiant - A Collection of Short Stories
by Soohie Foster
Summary: A collection of short stories, with all different ships. Please review with suggestions on ships. *Spoilers from Legacy in the first story*
1. Fitzphie

**Chapter 1**

**Just a few disclaimers before I get on with the story:**

**EXTREME Legacy spoilers ahead! **

**I am a 14 year old girl named Sophie, writing Fanfics in her free time. This would suggest that my writing is not professional and you should not expect it to be, that I will publish inconsistently because I get upwards of 3 hours of homework per night and that I am not Shannon Messenger and do not own her characters. **

**Enjoy the Chapter! If you have any suggestions, send me a review or PM me, and I will try my best to incorporate your ideas into the next chapter. - Sophie**

Sophie's POV

I arrived back at the healing center, hoping I hadn't missed Keefe waking up. Oralie had kept me all of yesterday testing theories with the Cache. When I walked into the Healing Center, Elwin was the only conscious being. Keefe, Ro and Bullhorn will all sleeping. I sat down on my cot, staring at the framed photo of me. If we were taking count, I think Keefe has almost beat me in most trips to the healing center. Just as I was wondering whether we should make Keefe's photo as big as mine to represent the amount to visits, I heard a groan.

I whipped my head around to see Keefe opening his eyes. "Ahh, Foster, just who I wanted to see!" He said.

His casual tone suggested that he had awoken before, but considering the shock on Elwin's face, I knew it was the contrary. I turned and leaned over him, looking to see that trademark smirk we all new and loved. "You're… awake?" I said, not even trying to hide the shock from the Empath lying in front of me.

"I missed you too, Foster." Keefe said, sarcastically. He leaned closer to me, apparently looking at my face. For a second I thought there was some food on my mouth from breakfast, but then Keefe closed the few inches separating us and kissed me. Fitz's kind teaI eyes flashed in front of my face. I felt my eyes widen in surprise as I quickly pulled back.

"Ww..w..why?" I stammered. It made no sense. Any of it. I had told Fitz to wait a while for the whole boyfriend thing, and now Keefe, who must've thought that I had broken up with Fitz because I didn't tell anyone about our decision, had just KISSED me. The weirdest part of it all was that I knew for sure I hadn't moved on. I still love Fitz. I still want Fitz. And now I realize that I couldn't hold my love back.

I turned and moved towards the door, needing to tell Fitz of my recent revelation. But then a manicured hand stopped me. "You can't just leave Lord Hunkyhair hanging like that, Sophie." Ro said. "He just woke up and kissed you, and you turn to leave? You could at least tell him you don't like him that way!"

I realized she was right. I turned back to Keefe, "I don't like you like that, and I'm not sure I ever will. But you also just made me realize something, hence why I am leaving in a hurry." I said all in one breath. I quickly opened up a portal and went to Everglen. **(In legacy we discover she can teleport without jumping off cliffs, incase you were wondering.)**

I sent a telepathic message to Fitz, telling him I was about to arrive, and if he would meet me on the edge of the property. I was wishing that I should have put some makeup on when Vertina suggested it. She had already given me advice on my tunic, leggings and cape choice and she also helped me put my hair into an elaborate ponytail.

An accented voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" Fitz greeted.

I decided to just tell him right now. It was better without Biana snooping around. "I have to tell you something." I said.

"How about we go sit down on a bench." Fitz suggested, understanding that this might take a second.

After we sat down on a metal bench with teal cushions, I told him about what had happened that morning. "I came over to the healing center this morning. Keefe woke up after like 15 minutes…" I started.

"Really? That's great!" Fitz said. "I'm assuming that is not what you came here to talk about, though."

I nodded, and continued. "I leaned over him and he kissed me. I was shocked, and never kissed him back, because all I could think about was you." I took a deep breath and continued. "I never liked Keefe, and I told him that. But what I truly realized was that I will always love you, Fitz. I think it would be ridiculous to hide that, so now that I've realized it, I was wondering if you feel the same way about me. I need to live life in the moment, and not dating the guy I love, just because I'm worried it will be hard with all my responsibilities would be stupid." I was proud of myself for keeping my voice steady throughout that entire speech.

When Fitz looked at me, pulled me close to him, and kissed me. His pillowy lips tasted of mallowmelt as I kissed him back. I wanted to stay in that bliss forever. Finally, when we broke apart for air, I asked, "I take that as a yes?"

His response was to kiss me again. This time it was more tender, and less tentative. When we broke apart, I snuggled close to him and rested my head on his shoulder as Fitz stroked my hair.

We stayed there for a few more minutes, surrounded by each other's company. That is, until someone interrupted us.


	2. Fitzphie 20

**Sorry about the impossibly short chapter. I am going to post the next ship right after this, I just didn't want to leave that one on such a rocky ending. Please review and give me suggestions for ships! - Sophie**

Fitz's POV

"AHEM!" Grady said after noticing us.

"I...Uh...Fitz and I were going to go to Everglen, for that sleepover I told Edaline about yesterday." Sophie stuttered as I whipped out my home crystal. I grabbed Sophie's hand feeling a familiar tingle of electricity, and then we were swept away.

As soon as I re-emerged, I asked my girlfriend, "Did you actually ask Edaline for a sleepover?"

Sophie responded, "I did, I said Sunday but we are only one day off, so…"

"Good." I said, relieved to escaped Grady's over-protective-dad-mode.

We walked over to a bench a hundred feet away from the edge of the property and sat down. "Hopefully if Grady comes, it will take them a while to find us." Sophie said.

She snuggled up next to me, and placed her rosebud lips against mine. I was swept away into a bliss, hardly remembering the need to breath.


	3. Sokeefe

**This is a Sokeefe chapter. I am planning on going from one person to the next, and starting with Sophie. If anyone asks me for a ship, I will do that one immediately. I will probably do 2 chapters per story if that is alright. Enjoy! - Sophie**

Sophie's POV:

"Sophie! Emergency! We need to go to Atlantis!" I saw Biana, who had defied gravity by racing towards me in heels.

"What is it now?" I responded, not wanting anything to do with the mystery trip.

"We are going to the beach! With the whole friend group! And the boys!" She squealed excitedly.

"So why are we needing a trip to Atlantis?" I asked, not quite understanding.

"You need to buy a new bathing suit, and I need a special one too, because I want to surprise Tam!" I didn't want to go to Altlantis, but if Keefe was going to be there, I wanted to look half decent. And that meant not borrowing one of Biana's extremely revealing, sparkly bikinis.

The next day…

Keefe's POV:

When Biana brought up the idea of going to the beach tomorrow, I was not super excited. But then I thought about the perks. First of all, I got to see Sophie in a bikini. Second, she would see my epic 6-pack and realize what she has been missing out on fantasizing over Fitz 24/7. And lastly, amazing opportunities to push Tam into the water when he is least expecting it.

Biana had found a secluded beach, so when we arrived, it was deserted. (Hehe see what I did there) Fitz and I got there first. We hadn't bothered waiting for Biana and Sophie because Biana was probably going to take a while obsessing about every last detail of her appearance. Tam, Linh and Wylie arrived next. Linh was wearing a cobalt one-piece that had cut outs at the waist and a deep neckline. Tam was wearing black swim shorts that matched his normal attire. Just as I was about to hail Biana and asked why she was taking so long, they glittered into view. My breath caught in my throat as I saw Sophie in a red bikini. It was the kind with triangles on top that were tied at the back of her neck in a bow, and red bottoms ties at either side of her hips. With her blonde hair cascading down her back, she looked gorgeous. Someone had started to wave in my face. "Keefe! Stop staring at Sophie!" said Biana.

I immediately started to blush, and turned to see Fitz doing the same. "Why don't we set up our towels and then go for a swim?" Linh asked, clearly bored.

As soon as we set down our stuff, I called out. "Last one in the water is a rotten egg!" **(We are pretending Elves had eggs. Go with it.)** We all raced into the water, trying to keep running until we would have to swim.

I convinced Sophie to swim out a little away from the group with me. I wanted a little time alone with her before we were smothered with group games. "Sophie, I need to tell you something."

"I need to tell you something too, Keefe." Was her response. I hoped that she was telling me she liked me too, but I didn't want to get my hopes up.

"I like you." I said, wanting to get this awkward scene over with.

To my suprise, Sophie leaned in, and kissed me on the cheek. Before she could say anything else, I said, "You missed." And kissed her on the lips.

Her soft pink lips felt like clouds as she leaned in and kissed me back. I ran my hands through her shiny blonde hair as she reached for the back of my neck. I pulled away, gasping for air, and put my forehead against hers. We began to kiss again until someone Biana called. "Would you lovebirds like to join us for a game?"

Sophie blushed as I responded, "Sure!" We swam back to where the group was when Biana explained the game. Two groups would stand on either side of each other, and one of the groups would have their eyes closed. The goal is to find which of the people on the other team was your love interest, and then kiss them. If you got it wrong, haha sucks for you, and if you get it right, you must know them well. The first group consisted of Keefe, Fitz, Linh and Biana.

As soon as we started I went up to the first person in the line. I felt their hand, knowing Sophie's would have a raised scar and and the Enhancing fingernail devices. Plus, this was a safe place to blindly feel. The first person's hands were too big, hairy and didn't have the scar. The second person's hands were very soft, and there was an unusual mark on them. I reached up to where I suspected Sophie's shoulders were, to see if her bikini strap was there. That would be conclusive evidence. When my hands reached something resembling a strap, I leaned in and kissed her. Sophie kissed back, and I felt her emotions spike. It was a mixture of admiration, peacefulness and something more difficult, love. Sophie loved me.


End file.
